Treasured Memories
by The-BlAcKShEeP-Daughter
Summary: What if.... Jim wasn't an only child.... what if he had an older sister.... Read and meet Jade Hawkins, Jim's older tiwn sister!R&R please.


**Treasure Planet: Treasured Memoirs **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Jade Hawkins**

**The story begins:**

"The coast is clear Jim" A little girl with chocolate brown hair whispered to her twin brother Jim. She jumped on her brother's bed and together opened a book.

"On the clearest of nights when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful"

"Creak" Jade, the little girl, torn her eyes away from the page to look at the door.

The book went on "the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by..."

Both children look to each other and say along with the book "Pirates"

"And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint"

"FIRE!" the little pirate captain in front of them yelled to his crew.

The narrator went on "Like a Candarian zap-wing over taking its prey..."

Jade once again heard a creak and in the blink of an eye she was in her bed, covers and all.

"James Pleiades Hawkins, I thought you were asleep an hour ago." The woman in the door was there mother, Ms. Sarah Hawkins.

"Mom, we were just getting to the good part." Jim wined.

Jade felt a weight on her bed and she opened one eye, only to see the face of their mother.

"How come I known you had a partner in crime" Ms. Hawkins said while her daughter gave her a sleepish smile.

"Please mom?" Both twins asked

Ms. Hawkins looked at both children and asked "Oh, can those eyes get any bigger? Scootch over."

Both Jade and Ms. Hawkins move over to Jim's bed.

The book's narrator started up again as they opened the book "like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking it's prey, Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. And then gathering up their spoils, vanished without a trace"

All three looked at each other while saying "Ooh!"

"Flint's secret trove was never found. But stories have persisted that it remains hidden, somewhere at the fathest reaches of the galaxy. Stowed with riches beyond imagination, the loot of a thousand worlds"

Smiles played on both twins lips as speak with the book "Treasure Planet"

Once the story was finished Ms. Hawkins looked to each of her kids and then her gaze landed on her son "okay, Blow your nose."

Jim did as he was told before asking "How do you think Captain Flint did it Mom?"

Jade pipe in "yeah, how'd he swoop in out of nowhere and vanished without a trace?"

"I have no idea, now into bed the both of you" Ms. Hawkins finished.

Jade went into bed and slowly pulled the covers up over her head with a yawn.

She heard her mother and brother playing around.

"You think somebody'll ever find Treasure Planet?" Jade heard come from the voice of her brother.

Ms. Hawkins sighed "Sweetheart, I think it's more... like a legend."

"I know it's real" Both twin said together.

Ms. Hawkins gave a soft smile to the both of them "You two win. It's real."

"Nighty-night Mom" Jim said as Jade yawned it.

Ms. Hawkins turned and shut the shut the door while saying "Nighty-night you two, I love yous"

"Love you too" Jim said and then yawned.

Jade smiled "Yeah love you too Mom"

With that both twins closed their eyes and Ms. Hawkins shut the door.

A few minutes after "Is it safe?"

"Yep!" jade jumped under the covers and the both of them restarted the book.

(12 Years Later)

"Mrs. Hawkins!"

Jade could hear from the other room.

"If Mrs. Dunwiddie doesn't shut her trap..." Jade muttered under her breath.

Jade sighed as she finished the dishes and walked into the dinning room. "Mom, I finished the dishes, need any help?"

Ms. Hawkins looked at her daughter and gave a smile "You can help me serve the guests"

Jade gave her mother a fake smile and a nod of her head. She started to serve people waiting. Jade smiled as a little kid tugged on her pants.

"Yes?"

"Can I have some desert?" The little guy asked shyly.

Jade smiled and gave him some chocolate pudding and then patted him on the head.

"Sorry Delbert. It's been a madhouse here all morning." Jade heard her mother say.

Delbert eyed his food while saying "No problem Sarah."

"Where is that.." Ms. Hawkins was cut off by Jade.

"Right here Mom. Don't worry I got it here, go on."

Ms. Hawkins gave Jade another smile and was off again. Jade sighed and sat down next to Delbert.

"Ah! My Alponian chowder with extra solara seed." Delbert said while taking in a whiff of the stream.

One of the little kids was looking at Delbert while he was trying to eat.

"Hello. What brings you here...curious little one?" Jade had raised an eyebrow as she watched the scene playing in front of her.

"Go away. Are your parents around? What's the matter? Cat got your—yaah!" Delbert yelled a horror as the cute little frog kid gulp down a spoonful of his food.

Jade was giggling under her breath. Delbert glared at Jade as her giggling got a bit louder.

Ms. Hawkins came up to the table and said as the little frogy girl past her "Oh, they're so adorable at that age."

"Oh, yes ... deplorable(wretched; very bad)...Uh, adorable! Hmm... Speaking of which, how's Jim doing?" Delbert asked trying to change the subject of not be able to eat his food.

Ms. Hawkins didn't hastate "Much better. I know he had some rough spots..." Jade rolled her eyes as her Mother went on "earlier this year, but I really think, that he's starting to turn a corner."

"Mrs. Hawkins?"

"JIM!" Ms. Hawkins yelled in shock and dropped the dishes she was holding. Jade dived for the dishes and heard Delbert say "Ooh... wrong turn."

Jade stood and put the dishes on a table all the while she was glaring at Delbert.

Jim tried getting away from the robo cops "Okay, thanks for the lift guys."

One of the cops put a hand on his shoulder "Not so fast"

Jade went over to her twin with a smile and shook her head.

"We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Moving violation—section fifteen, paragraph, um..."

Both twins answered "Six?"

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it." Jim said.

Ms. Hawkins couldn't believe it "JIM!"

The robo cop went on "As you are aware, ma'am, this constitutes a violation of his probation."

Ms. Hawkins nodded, understanding "Yes, yes. No, I understand. Um, but could we just..."

"Um. Ahem. Pardon me." Delbert interrupted "Officers, if I might, uh, interject here. I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? Uh, I have a clipping."

A cop cut him off "Are you the boys father?"

Jade choked on the air she was breathing. 'Delbert her father, what kind of inhuman robot was he!'

"Oh! Good heavens, no!"

"Eww! He's just an old friend of the family." Ms. Hawkins quickly stated and Jade couldn't have agreed with her mother more on that "eww" part.

"Back off sir!"

"Thank you Delbert. I will take it from here." Ms. Hawkins said as she turned Delbert back to his table.

"Well, Sarah, if you insist" Delbert then whispered "Ahem. Don't ever let me do that again."

Cop goon one spoke "Due to repeated violations of statute c..."

Then cop goon two finished "We have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall."

"Kiddie hoosegow." Goon one

"The slammo" Goon two.

As they let Jim go both Jade and their mother caught him.

Ms. Hawkins gave Jim a stern look while saying "Thank you, officers. It won't happen again."

"We see his type all the time, ma'am."

"Wrong choices."

"Dead-enders."

"Losers" The two robo cops said together causing Jim to glare at them.

Jade spoke up "The only losers I see here are you two"

Jim smirked at his sister while the other three gave Jade an unbelievable look.

"Jade!" Ms. Hawkins whispered harshly.

Jade gave a smug look "What I'm just stating the truth."

"We can see you have your hands full Mrs. Hawkins. You take care now."

"Lets motor."

The two robo goons leave.

Ms. Hawkins turned to Jim "Jim, I have had it."

Jade watched as her brother turn from their mother and start to clean up the tables. "Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?"

"Jim? Jim look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat with just me and your sister without you going"

Jim cut his Mother off "Mom it's no big deal. There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my... Forget it"

Jim was headed to the kitchen when Mrs. Dunwiddie piped in "Mrs. Hawkins! My juice!"

"Yes, I'll be right there Mrs. Dunwiddie. Jim, I just don't want to see you... throw away your entire future."

"Yeah, what future?" Jade heard Jim muttered. And Jim was gone in the kitchen.

Ms. Hawkins turned to Jade "And what was it you were trying to prove by making that comment?"

"Look Mom" Jade pause to pick up a glass of juice before Mrs. Dunwiddie started up again. "You know how protective I'm of Jim and the look on the robo goon's faces was perfect"

Jade handed a glass to Mrs. Dunwiddie and gave her normal fake smile.

"Oh, thank you Jade dear"

"Sure thing Mrs. Dunwiddie" Jade then muttered as she walked into the kitchen "Anything to get you to shut the hell up"

Later that evening Jade sat on the roof with her brother.

"Jim? You okay?"

Jim smiled softly "Yeah, thanks for having my back. That comment was awesome."

"Hey, like I said, it's the truth" Jade shrugged and smirked.

Jade leant on Jim and took some of the pebbles from him. Together they listened to their mother and Delbert talk.

"Really don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a felon like...Felon...fellow...fellow like Jim."

"Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since their father left well. Jim's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is. He and Jade built their first solar surfer when they were eight! And yet he's failing school, he is constantly in trouble and when I talk to him. He's like a stranger to me, I don't know Delbert. I've tried everything..."

Both twins heard an engine stuttering. Looking up, they both see a ship crashing on one of the plat forms. Thinking it's best to see if the person was alright, Jade and Jim, jumped down from the roof and ran to the ship.

"Hey, Mister?" Jim knocked on the glass door.

Jade pipes in "Mister, you're okay in there, right?"

The door opened and a salamander came out while glowing and coughing. He grabbed a hold of Jim.

"He's a-comin'. Can you hear him? Those gears and gyros cliskin' and whirrin'... like the devil himself!"

"Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya?" Jim said as he looked at Jade.

The old guy went on "He's after me chest...that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats. But they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers afore i-argh!"

Billy bones had started to have a bad coughing fit.

"Oh my..." Jade said as both, her and Jim go to help him.

Jim take his arm "Uh, come on, give me your arm."

"That's it." Jade said as she had gotten the other side of him.

"Good lass and lad"

Jade rolled her eyes and said as her a Jim pulled the old guy to the inn "Mom's gonna love this."

Jim and Jade were at the door when Delbert opened the door.

The first thing to come out of their mother's mouth was "James Pleiades Hawkins! Jade Violet Hawkins!"

Both Jim and Jade cut her off "Mom, he's hurt, bad!"

The poor guy looked at Jim "Me chest, lad."

The guy starts gasping for air and groaning as he opens his chest.

"He'll be comin' soon. Can't let them find this." Billy said

Jim looked at Jade and then Billy "Who's coming?"

Billy grabbed a hold of Jim once again "The cyborg! Beware the cyborg!"

With one last gasp of air Billy dies.

Jade walks over to Jim, who was looking threw the blinds.

"Quick we gotta go!"

Lasers blasted threw the door, Jim grabbed a hold of both his mother and Jade.

"I believe I'm with Jim on this one" Delbert yelled running behind the three.

Jade stood in the door making sure the pirates didn't come there way, she could hear the pirates talking and yelling, saying that whatever they were looking for was there.

"Jim they're coming!" Jade whispered to him.

He grabbed Jade's hand and both jumped and tackled their mother and Delbert out the window.

"Go, Delilah! Go! Go! That's it! That's it! Go!" Delbert could be heard yelling.

Jade looked to her brother and the thing in his hands.

"What is it?" She questioned

Jim looked at her and smirked "Don't know"

Jade smirked back "But were gonna find out"

Jim just nodded.

Now the four were at Delbert's home.

"I just spoke with constabulary(a body of officers of the peace organized on a military basis). Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry Sarah." Delbert said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Jim had put a blanket round their Mother, he had wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.

Jade walked over to her brother and watch Jim play with the circular object.

"I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn has burned to the ground. Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble" Delbert went on as Jade took the trinket from her brother. She looked at it and then started to press the buttons. Jim smiled at his sister as she handed it over to him, she watched him closely.

"Even with my vast experience and superior intellect it would take me years to unlock it's... Hey!" Delbert said as the room seemed to grow blue lines and green dust.

Delbert gasped "Why, it's a map! Wait, wait, wait, wait! This is us, the planet Montressor" Delbert poked the floating planet and the map started to speed up.

"That's the Magellanic Cloud! Whoo! The Coral Galaxy! Oh! That's the Cygnus Cross and that's the Kerian Abyss. Wait. What's this? Why, it—it's..."

Delbert was cut off by both twin's eyes lighting up and saying "Treasure Planet"

"No!" Delbert said in disbelief.

Jade and Jim looked at each other "Treasure Planet!"

Delbert then started to rant "Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? You know what this means?"

Jim piped in with a smirk "It means all that treasure is only a boat ride away."

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place... atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience"

Jade push one of the many buttons to shut Delbert up.

Delbert looked around as if he missed something "Whoo! What just happened?"

"Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems." Jim said in all hopefulness.

Their mother shook her head "Jim, there is absolutely no way.."

Jade spoke up "Don't you remember all the stories?"

"That's all they were, stories!"

"With all that treasure..." Jade came to speak over at their mother's side.

" We could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over" Jim finished.

"Well, this is... it's just – oh! My. Delbert, you please explain how ridiculous this is?" Ms. Hawkins stuttered.

Delbert straitened himself "It's totally preposterous... Traversing the entire galaxy alone"

Ms. Hawkins smirk as if she just won "Now at last, we hear some sense!"

"That's why I'm coming with you two" Delbert finished.

"Delbert" Ms. Hawkins said in shock.

Delbert went on "I'll use my savings to finance the expedition. I'll commission a ship, hire a captain and a crew"

"Your not serious!" Ms. Hawkins ask in astonishment. Both Jim and Jade looked at each other with wide smirks.

"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, and here it is screaming, "Go Delbert! Go Delbert!" Delbert dance.

Sarah stated sternly "Okay, okay! You three are all grounded!"

Jim sighed "Mom. Look, I know that I keep messing everything up... And I know, that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right."

"Sarah?" Delbert called her over "If I may? You said yourself, you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies, than a few character-building months in space."

Sarah looked at him "Are you saying this because it's the right thing, or because you really want to got?"

"I really, really, really want to go...and it's the right thing." Delbert gave Sarah a soft smile.

She turned to her two children "Jim... I don't want to lose you."

Jim held her hand "Mom, you wont. I'll make you proud."

"Well. Uh . Ahem. There we are then, we'll begin preparations at once. Jim, my boy, soon we'll be off to the spaceport." Delbert said.

"Well, isn't this nice, but you can't forget about me!" Jade smiled.

Sarah took hold of Jades shoulders "On no. One of you is going that's good enough! Space is no place for a young woman!"

"But Mom! Me and Jim are a pair. Plus what if he gets into trouble? And you should know I can take care of myself, what with the way I get sent home for fighting!" Jade wined.

Sarah sighed "There's just no win with you two is there? Fine but if anything happens to you.."

"Nothing will." Both Jim and Jade said.

Sarah hugs Jade "God, you grow up so fast."

(At the s [ace port)

Jade and Jim smile to each other, both feeling some kind of freedom.

That is until they hear the professor "Jim! Oh Jade! Wait for me!"

Both twins sigh and look the other way.

"Well, Jim, Jade, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the three of us to get to know one another." Delbert went on.

Jade start walking a little faster while saying "I see you every day Delbert, I think you and Jim need to bond more than me and you"

With that Jade went off without the two boys. Jade found the ship no problem and start to wait.

"This one said it fit, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do." Jade could still hear the voice of Delbert causing her to shake her head.

"Oh, Jim! This is our ship! The R.L.S Legacy!"

Jade took her rightful place next to Jim, without either one knowing.

"Now to find that minx of a sister you have." Delbert say.

Jade raised an eyebrow as she stated "Minx? Delbert, I don't think a minx would best describe me. And I'm right here"

Delbert jumped a good few feet. Jim smirked once again and together, Jim and Jade make there way on to the ship.

"Stow those casks forward! Heave together now!"

Both teens saw a 'rocky' kind of guy yelling.

"How cool is this" Jim asked his sister while jamming his elbow into her side.

Jade put a arm around his shoulder's "It's very cool little bro"

As the duo kept walking, one of them had stepped on something squishy; it turned out to be a sailor.

Jim was quick to say "Sorry about that. I didn't mean—"

The slug like dude (if he even is a dude) starting making angry farting noises.

Delbert came to the rescue "Allow me to handle this"

He started to make different types of farting sounds and the dude started to, what sounded like, chuckle. The slug walked... err... think I mean slid off?

"I'm fluent in Flatula, Jim. Took two years of it in high school." Delbert spoke, making Jade come back down to earth.

"Flatula? Cool."

Jade then whispered into Jim's ear "Is it possible for someone to even make farting noises sound angry?"

Jim turned to her "I think we just found out"

"Hey, as long as I'm not going crazy alone" Jade smiled and shrugged.

The two then stood behind Delbert as he speaks to the 'rocky' guy.

"Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape?"

The guy turned to them "Shipshape it is sir. But I'm not the Captain. The captain's aloft."

Jade looked up the mass to find a cat like woman running around.

Once she landed, she stood in pose "Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and, as usual, it's spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

Jade though for a minute 'so rocky's name was Arrow. I liked it better as rocky.'

The Captain then turn to Delbert "Ah, Dr. Doppler, I presume?"

"Uh, um, yes I..." Delbert was cut off.

"Hello! Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can! Stop that banging!"

"If I may doctor, this work so much better... when its right way up and plugged in. Lovely. There you go."

All the while, Jade was having a hard time keeping her giggling under control. As Jade caught her breath things went on.

"Ahem. Excuse me. I hate to interrupt this lovely banter..." Delbert paused as he grabbed Jim, who, as a reflex, grabbed Jade.

"But may I introduce to you, Jim Hawkins and his sister, Jade Hawkins. Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure—"

Captain Amelia shut him up by putting a hand over his mouth.

"Doctor, please! I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

Jim and Jade stick close together as them were lead to a different room.

Captain Amelia spoke as she sat down "Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic and I mean that in a very caring way."

Jim looked to Jade in confusion.

Jade smiled and said "She just basically called Delbert an idiot for talking about the map in front of the crew"

"Well, its not often that Delbert gets one upped" Jim smirked to her.

"You don't know the half of it... My mean, I have to see him all day, while you're off doing whatever" Jade gave a soft sigh.

The captain got their attention by saying "May I see the map please?"

Both twins looked at each other from the corners of their eyes.

"Here" Jim said while Jade tossed her the golden sphere.

Captain caught the map and looked at it "Hmm. Fascinating. Mr. Hawkins, in the future, you will address me as Captain or Ma'am. The same goes for you Miss. Hawkins" She turned to look at Jim and Jade as she had just finished locking the map up. "Is that clear?"

Jade nodded and Jim "ugh"ed.

"Mr. Hawkins?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"That'll do." Captain went on "Gentlemen and lady, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again with the greatest possible respect... zip your howling screamer."

Delbert went to interject "Captain, I assure you I—"

She didn't let Delbert get far before stating her mind "Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible."

Jade didn't even wait for Jim to look at her, she just whispered to him "A One syllable word"

"I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're...how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

Arrow spoke as his normal stern self "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, Ma'am"

"There you go, poetry"

"Now, see here" Delbert once again tried to speak but Captain Amelia wouldn't let him.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat—tea, cake, the whole shebang—but I have a ship to launch... and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort these three neophytes (beginner) down to the galley straightaway. The two young Hawkins' will be working for our cook, Mr. Sliver."

"What the cook" Jim spoke in angry and shock.

"oh and Miss. Hawkins, you will be having your own room. Don't want anything to happen to you"

Right now Jade, Jim, and Delbert, were be "escorted" to the kitchen. All the while Delbert was ranting.

"That woman! That...feline! Who does she think is working for whom?"

Jim joined in "It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables?!?!"

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain!" Mr. Arrow (Rocky) made his presents known. "Mr. Silver?"

Jade saw a shade dancing around the counters "Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents, to grace my humble galley, had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt."

Jade made a puff sound and rolled her eyes to the "gents" comment.

"A cyborg!" Jim whispered mostly to himself but Jade still made a remark. "Really now, would a never known, thank you for showing the truth to me master Jim."

Jim in return glared at her.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler? The fancier of our voyage." Mr. Arrow said and pushed Delbert in front of Silver.

"Love the outfit Doc." Jade couldn't tell if Silver was being sarcastic or censure.

Delbert try to cover himself up from Silver's laser eye "Well, thank you. Um, love the eye." Delbert pulled Jim in front of him "Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins"

"Jimbo!" Siler held out his cyborg hand, which had all sharp objects showing "Uh...Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware" He went back to making...whatever it was and started talking. "Whoa, These gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time."

Jade moved next to her brother, as to get a better view of what Silver was doing.

"Mmm! Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew."

Silver went to give the other bowl to Jim and then his eyes went wide with shock "I think there's somethin' wrong with this eye of mind"

Jade spoke "Nope... your eyes are fine Mr. Silver. I'm Jims or Jimbo's older twin sister, Jade" Jade couldn't help but smirk while using Jim's new pet name.

Silver smiled and handed the bowl to Jim "Why, it's nice to meet a lass as fine as your self Jay. You and Jimbo could have fooled me. Would ye like a bowl of me.."

"No thanks, not hungry" Jade said, cutting Silver off.

Jade and Jim looked at the bowl of stew.

"You taste it first" Jim tried handing the bowl to Jade.

Jade whispered "NO way! Besides he gave it to you, it'd only be polite to how some first"

"Go on, Jimbo. Have a swig." Siler interrupted the twins' arguing.

Jim took a spoon full and then the spoon turned into a pink blob.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding!"

The little blob turned into a straw and slurped up the remaining stew. The little guy laid in the bowl and gave out a belch.

"Wha- what is that thing?" Jim asked as morph cooed and thanked Jim for letting him eat the stew and coped Jim.

Jade giggled as the little thing went back to Silver.

"He's a morph. Rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus. Aw, he took a shine to me, we been together ever since. Right? Yeah. Nice boy."

Morph went to Jade.

"Cute little thing. Now, naturally I hate the color pink, but for you little guy, I'll make the exception" Jade said while holding him in her hands and tickling him.

"We're about to go underway. Would you like to observe the launch Doctor?" Arrow spoke up.

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" Delbert looked like a little kid in a candy shop, till Mr. Arrow gave him a look "I'll follow you."

"Mr. and Miss. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver."

Silver choked on his stew before saying "Beginn' your pardon sir, but—"

"Captain's orders! See to it the new cabin boy and girl's kept busy."

"Aw, but, no, but" Silver stuttered along with Jim "No, you can't"

Before Arrow leave he turned to Jade "And Miss. Hawkins, keep an eye on your brother"

Jade did a salute "Sir, yes, Rocky, Sir!"

Arrow just shook his head and left while Silver could be heard chuckling under his breath.

"So, Captain's put yous with me, eh?" Silver said to the two twins.

"Whatever"

Jade giggled "Best answer you gonna get from him"

Silver went back to cooking "Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?"

"Yeah. You know...these purps" Jim paused to pick one up "They're kind of like the ones back home on Montressor. You ever been there?"

"I can't say I have Jimbo"

Jade knew where this was going.

Jim continued "Come to think of it, just before we left..."

"We met this old guy, who was, um…hum" Jade stated with a thoughtful face.

Jim went on "He was kind of looking for a cyborg bubby of his."

Silver acted surprised "Is that so?"

"Yeah" Both twins said.

"What was that old salamander's name?" Jade questioned.

Jim made it look like he just remembered "Oh, yeah. Bones"

"Billy Bones." Jade said looking at Jim.

Silver was thinking "Bone? Bones? Mm-mmm. T'aint ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port." Silver hopefully got the two off his tail.

The three heard Arrow yelling "Prepare to cast off!"

"Eh, off with yous, and watch the launch. There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards." Silver said before going back to humming


End file.
